Principe
by May-chi
Summary: Cuando Kanako rogaba por amor a su madre en el cielo, se lo envió, tal vez no como se lo esperaba. SPOILER


**Disclaimer**: Maria Holic y sus personajes son propiedad de Minari Endo. Historia sin fines de lucro, sólo mi imaginación y algunas ideas que quiero compartir.

**N/A: ** Después de varios años finalmente encontré algo de inspiración en forma de los capítulos 71 al 74 del manga ¡Viva el spoiler!. Como no sé leer en japonés tuve que poner a trabajar mis neuronas al máximo para llenar los huecos y como resultado….. En fin, esto contiene spoiler no solo de la historia sino de uno de los personajes.

Disfrútenlo, besos

May-chi

* * *

**PRINCIPE**

El verano había llegado a Ame no Kisaki y junto con el las preparaciones para el festival escolar se respiraban en el ambiente y no era menos para Miyamae Kanako. Quien deliraba más de lo usual a causa del calor y la posibilidad de ver a sus compañeras disfrazadas y tomarles fotos descaradamente sin consecuencias.

- ¡Hermosas chicas haciendo colsplay todo el día! .- Repetía hasta el cansancio o hasta que se desmayara por la pérdida de sangre.

Al principio aseguró a sus amigas y compañeras que esto no era un problema pero luego de varios incidentes, entre los cuales figuraban: ensuciar los uniformes de sus compañeras con sangre, destruir el material para su café al caer desmayada en el mismo. Por estos motivos y más, sus compañeras decidieron – obligaron – a la chica a dejarles a cargo de todo y que ella descansara durante el festival.

En más de una ocasión terminó siendo castigada por Mariya y Matsurika, pero eso no mermó en su humor pervertido ni un poco. A este hecho hay que sumarle el hecho de que ambos pasaban mucho tiempo en la oficina del consejo escolar con las preparaciones para el festival que se celebraba conjuntamente con Mihoshi no Mori.

Dando como resultado una activa y peligrosa Miyamae Kanako, que no teniendo cómo o mejor dicho con quién descargar su energía optó por salir a dar largos paseos por los jardines de la escuela a veces acompañada de Yonakuni o sola.

Y fue en una de esas ocasiones mientras regresaba sola de noche a su dormitorio, que notó entre la hierba un trébol de cuatro hojas. Mientras se agachaba para recogerlo una mano se adelantó y cuando giró para ver quién le había ganado no puedo menos que palidecer y retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol cercano.

Su atacante – cómo la pelinegra lo percibía en ese momento – se acercaba con intenciones de lastimarla. Mientras la distancia entre ambos disminuía pasaba lo mismo con la cordura de la chica, que al verse acorralada puso en marcha su mecanismo de supervivencia. Cuando el chico en cuestión, más alto que Kanako, rubio, ojiazul, con el uniforme de Mihoshi no Mori, se debatía entre la diversión que le causaba la situación y tratar de calmar a la chica.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de querer decir algo antes de ser derribado por Kanako, terminando él de espaldas en el suelo y ella sentada sobre su cintura sosteniendo el trébol con su mano derecha mientras se mostraba victoriosa por algo tan patético.

Mientras ella celebraba, los ojos de él se enfocaron en sus facciones quedando profundamente impresionado y sin poder decir nada. Durante unos segundos se regocijó con la vista antes de volver a la realidad y emitir unas palabras que más pinta tenían de sonidos guturales. Tuvo éxito porque la chica se detuvo, posó su mirada unos instantes en él. La reacción de ella lo sorprendió, no decía nada pero a cada momento que pasaba el color rojo se extendía por su cara y sus manos, y antes de poder hacer nada ella corría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque la chica ya se había ido. Confundido y bastante adolorido, se levantó del suelo mirando la dirección por la cual Kanako se había ido.

Cuando la pelinegra llegó a su dormitorio logró cruzar con éxito el recibidor y los pasillos. Llegó hasta su habitación, saludó a su compañera y a su sirvienta, acto seguido perdió la consciencia. Hubiera permanecido tirada de cara en la entrada sino hubiera estado estorbando la puerta, por este motivo Matsurika se vio en la obligación de retirarla, cargándola como si fuera un saco de papas para tirarla sin ninguna delicadeza sobre su cama. Antes de darse vuelta y continuar sus labores, posó su atención en el trébol de cuatro hojas que sujetaba Kanako y que en ningún momento abandonó.

* * *

Pasaron varios días desde el incidente, Kanako no volvió a pasear sola por los jardines y el incidente se quedó guardado en un lugar remoto de su mente. Y conforme llegaba el día del festival, también crecían sus impulsos pervertidos. Lo que la pelinegra desconocía era que todas las noches desde ese día había un joven que esperaba durante varias horas en el mismo sitio, antes de retirarse a su dormitorio.

Finalmente el día del festival había llegado y la emoción estaba presente en cada una de las personas que participaban en el festival o solo iban a disfrutar con él. En el dormitorio número dos las cosas no eran diferentes.

- ¡El festival ya está aquí! .- Gritó con alegría la pelinegra – Hermosas chicas por doquier, en hermosos y sensuales trajes, listas para se…...- Fue silenciada por un diccionario que salió volando desde el otro extremo del cuarto.

- No dejas de ser una pervertida incorregible Kanako-sama .- Dijo Matsurika mientras veía como se incorporaba la susodicha – Debes cuidar tus impulsos ahora que vas a ser la imagen de Ame no Kisaki.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo, Matsurika?.- Se quejó.- No entiendes lo vital de este momento.

- Entendemos que sí no te vas a comportar podemos dejarte amarrada en el armario en compañía de tu mascota.- Acotó el rubio mientras se acomodaba el lazo de su uniforme.- Entiendes? Kanako-chan

No fue necesario mirar a la cara de su interlocutor para entender que hablaba en serio y antes de que cambiara de parecer, Kanako salió prácticamente corriendo de su habitación.

- Mariya-sama

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Será seguro dejarla suelta?

- Ah, es peor dejarla aquí.- El rubio entornó los ojos.- Hubiera encontrado la manera de salir y crear más desastres.

* * *

La pelinegra llegó sin ninguna novedad al edificio principal en dónde se celebraba el festival, todo se veía tan alegre y divertido. Se notaba el esfuerzo por parte de sus alumnos – mujeres y varones – para sacar a relucir el festival. Se pasó por su salón para ver si lograba ayudar pero fue echada casi de inmediato. Mientras salía del salón con pesar pero decidida a tomar cuantas fotos pudiera, tuvo un encuentro cara a cara en pleno pasillo con él mismo chico de la vez pasada.

El shock inicial que experimentó Kanako durante unos segundos fue tanto que prácticamente hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada y siguió con su camino. Pero él no estaba tan dispuesto a dejarla ir, así que en un intento por poder hablar con ella tocó su muñeca creando un efecto nada esperado porque en cuestión de segundos la chica estaba completamente fuera de su vista. Suspiró pesadamente mientras veía nuevamente escapar su oportunidad.

- ¡Kanako-chan! .- Llamó Sachi que había salido del salón y sostenía un plato con un trozo de pastel - ¿A dónde se fue?

- Disculpa –.Dijo el rubio para llamar su atención – ¿Por si acaso no te refieres a una chica alta de cabello corto negro?

Sachi quién no se había fijado en su acompañante se giro un poco sorprendida.- Si es la misma, ¿acaso la conoces?

Una sonrisa simple se asomó por sus labios.- Algo así, se puede decir que tengo mucho interés en ella.

La ojiazul asintió con la cabeza antes de preguntar. – Y, ¿tú quién eres?

- Oh, lamento mis malos modales soy…

* * *

Mariya y Matsurika se encontraban realizando algunas cuentas en la oficina del consejo escolar cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse de golpe y a alguien jadeando mientras la volvía a cerrar de golpe poniendo todo su peso en la puerta.

- ¿Y ahora qué hiciste, cerda?.- Farfullo un muy atareado Mariya – Acaso provocaste otro de tus estúpidos desastres, eh. Tendrás que esperar hasta la tarde para tu castigo

Pasaron unos minutos en donde reinó el silencio y todo hubiese estado bien si no fuera que se trataba de Kanako y ella nunca pero nunca se estaba tranquila. Cuando el rubio se giró para averiguar qué diablos pasaba, se encontró con una imagen que no supo como catalogar, si deprimente o patética.

La pelinegra se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, sentada en el piso, mientras tenía encogida sus piernas con su cabeza escondida entre ellas y sus brazos sobre esta en un vano intento de protegerse de quién-sabe-qué, murmurando sobre algo sobre el final de sus días.

- Así que finalmente encontraste un castigo por todas tus perversiones, no?. – Se volvió para seguir trabajando.

Con lo que no contó fue que la chica se levantara como movida por un resorte y prácticamente se le echara a sus pies con lágrimas en sus ojos y una mueca bastante desesperada. – Mariya-sama, te lo suplico. ¡Sálvame de ese monstruo!

Como respuesta recibió una patada que la mandó varios metros lejos.- ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Por qué yo tendría que ayudar a un ser cómo tú?

Pero Kanako estaba más que decidida a conseguir ayuda como sea y eso implicaba suplicar hasta que el rubio accediera a ayudarla. – Él- él me va a encontrar y cuándo lo haga… - No pudo terminar porque en ese momento se oyeron varios golpes en la puerta.

- Perdón, voy a entrar. – El horror en la cara de Kanako no tenía límites – Shidou-san, Shinuij…..Eres tú….

La nombrada apenas lo vio, se arrinconó en una esquina de la habitación mientras balbuceaba incoherencias. El ojiazul fue sacado rápidamente sacado del salón por Matsurika, quién en menos de cinco segundos arregló el salón, acomodó a Kanako en uno de los sofás que había y preparó té con algunos bocadillos. Nuevamente volvió a abrir la puerta dejando entrar al confundido y sorprendido muchacho.

- Masaru-sama, siga por favor.- Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.- Mariya-sama, el vicepresidente de Mihoshi no Mori está aquí.

- Shidou-san, un placer verla. – En vano intentaba mantener su atención en su interlocutoria porque sus ojos viajaba a la chica que se encontraba paralizada en el sofá.

Esa acción no fue pasada por alto por el sádico rubio, que sonrió de manera maquiavélica.

- Masaru-san, te presento a Miyamae Kanako-sempai.- Señalando a la susodicha que tembló imperceptiblemente y no se movió de su posición.- Kanako-sempai, quiero que conozcas a Masaru Shun-san, el vicepresidente de Mihoshi no Mori. – Ahora fue turno del chico para sonrojarse imperceptiblemente.

- Masaru-sama.- La voz de Matsurika lo volvió a la realidad. – Siga por favor

Se sentó al lado de la pelinegra que dio un pequeño salto en su sitio, mientras que Mariya se sentó al frente de ellos y Matsurika quedó de pie a su lado. Mientras duró la entrevista entre ellos, Kanako apenas si respiró con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida y todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan si no hubiese intervenido el mayor de los Shidou,

- Será todo un honor, no es así Kanako-sempai. – La nombrada apenas tuvo tiempo de devolver la mirada.- Como el rostro de Ame no Kisaki, estará encantada de acompañarlo durante el festival.

- P-p-p-pero Mariya… - Rogó antes de que otra voz se le adelantara.

- No es un inconveniente para usted, Miyamae-san.- Acotó un muy feliz Masaru.- Después de todo usted y yo ya nos conocíamos de antes.

Este último dato sorprendió a los otros dos ocupantes de la sala pero disimularon bastante bien.

- Kanako-sama, usted no era la misma que esta mañana gritaba de felicidad porque el festival ya estaba aquí.- Dijo Matsurika.

- Bueno, si es verdad, pero…..

- Entonces no debe suponer para usted un problema el guiar a Masaru-sama por el mismo.- La pelinegra no pudo objetar nada más y con eso se decidieron las cosas.

Suspiró derrotada.

- Nos vamos, Miyamae-san.- Le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa divertida.

- Hmp

Antes de darle tiempo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella ya se encontraba al lado de la puerta. En unos instantes ya se encontraba a su lado, antes de que se fueran se oyó la voz de Mariya.- ¡Diviértanse! Y Kanako-sempai.- La nombrada regresó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos rubíes amenazadores.- No te olvides que ahora eres el rostro de Ame no Kisaki, bye-bye.

El mensaje no podía ser más claro, haz algo estúpido y te mataré. El miedo que le recorrió de pies a cabeza le dejó en claro el peso de su amenaza y lo que pasaría si hacía algo malo.

- No se preocupe, Shidou-san, yo cuidaré de Miyamae-san. – Dijo un muy feliz vicepresidente antes de que ambos desaparecieran por la puerta.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes antes de que tanto Mariya como Matsurika volvieran a sus labores.

- Mariya-sama

- ¿Qué sucede, Matsurika?

- Está escribiendo al revés

- Cállate

* * *

Kanako apretaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño en una mueca que aparentaba a su parecer ser amenazante pero lejos de molestarle eso su acompañante le parecía sumamente adorable.

A lo lejos las personas – compañeras, chicos de Misaki no Mori y demás participantes – no dejaban de comentar sobre la adorable pareja y lo afortunada que era la pelinegra al encontrarse en compañía del vicepresidente de la escuela católica de varones.

No se hablaron durante un largo trayecto y hubiera seguido así si no fuera porque a una chica que se encontraba cerca de ellos con un refresco, al ser empujada por accidente, derramó su refresco y cuando este se dirigía hacia Kanako fue atrapado en el aire por Masaru en una elegante demostración de agilidad y modales. Todos los que encontraban ahí o bueno casi todos quedaron impresionados, menos cierta pelinegra que rumiaba que no era nada del otro mundo.

De la nada se escucharon gritos y de pronto en el pasillo apareció una vaca que había perdido el control y en su frenética carrera iba a embestir a la chica, que al no ver posibilidades de escapar cerró sus ojos y puso sus brazos delante de su cuerpo en un intento de protegerse.

Esperó el golpe y al no llegar, abrió sus ojos sólo para sorprenderse. Delante de sus narices el rubio estaba toreando a la vaca con una cortina que se había encontrado y eso no era lo peor de todo, oh no, era el hecho que la vaca se había tranquilizado al punto de ser totalmente domada por él.

Nuevamente se escucharon exclamaciones y aplausos felicitando al rubio por su valentía y destreza, de la misma manera halagándolo por su caballerosidad. Kanako fastidiada por la situación siguió su camino ignorando a las personas que estaban delante de ella. Masaru lo notó de inmediato y fue en su búsqueda, luego de varios metros logró alcanzarla para encontrarla parada frente a un salón que había sido convertido en una cafetería, convencido que ella tenía hambre le hizo una seña para que entraran.

Se podría decir que su visita fue más interesante de lo que esperaban porque por primera vez en toda la mañana Masaru pudo ver la sonrisa de Kanako y el curioso color rojo en sus mejillas. Él estaba satisfecho con eso, lástima que la emoción le duró poco porque en cuanto empezaron a ordenar la pelinegra pasó a observarlo con recelo que pronto pasó a convertirse en irritación que se intensificaba a medida que las chicas que se encontraban en el salón pasaban a saludarlo o solo reían mientras veían en su dirección. Para cuando llegaron sus pedidos se podía decir que la chica lo trataba de matar con la mirada, la situación lo confundía completamente, tal vez estaba molesta por tener tanta gente a su alrededor. Solo bastaba recordar lo tímida que había estado mientras estaban en el salón del consejo estudiantil.

Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Terminaron sus respectivos postres y antes de darle tiempo la tomó de la mano, esta vez se aseguró de sujetarla firmemente. De un movimiento la puso de pie y salieron del salón, no escuchaba los gritos y protestas de la chica detrás suyo, siguió caminando hasta dar con la salida para ese entonces ya no escuchaba nada atrás suyo y se encontró con la sorpresa de que la pelinegra se había desmayado y desde hace rato que la había estado arrastrando por los pasillos como un trapeador viejo. Se acercó a su inmóvil cuerpo y su preocupación aumentó al verla llena completamente de urticaria, en su afán por hablar a solas con ella no se percató que estaba enferma y que había estado intentando hacérselo saber.

Sin perder el tiempo la tomó entre sus brazos como a una princesa, buscando la enfermería. Al llegar allí se topó con la enfermera, que bastante familiarizada con la situación le dijo al chico que la recostara en una de las camillas y que era mejor que regresara a disfrutar del festival porque lo más probable era que la chica no despertara hasta mañana.

Derrotado decidió hacerle caso a la enfermera, salió del salón y al ver que no podía hacer nada más fue en busca de Mariya, era mejor avisarle lo que había pasado, además ella podría darle información sobre lo que le sucedía a la chica.

* * *

Cuando Kanako se despertó en su habitación al día siguiente, lo primero que notó fue un dolor fuerte que le recorría la cara entera, las piernas y su brazo izquierdo. Se levantó confundida sobre cuánto tiempo había pasado y cómo había llegado allí.

De inmediato las vio sobre su escritorio en un jarrón con un lazo dorado, unas hermosas rosas rojas. Sus ojos miraron con emoción que casi se desbordaba, empezó a imaginar una escena sacada de cualquier romance que comenzaba al estilo Jane Austen y terminaba en una escena porno. Tanta era su emoción que la sangre en su nariz le había empapado por completo el frente de su pijama. Cuando finalmente salió de su ensoñación, notó la pequeña nota que estaba junto a las flores.

¡Una nota de su admiradora!

_Miyamae-san:_

_Me la he pasado en grande en el festival._

_Espero que nos veamos pronto._

_Att: Masaru Shun_

_P.d: Recupérate pronto_

Un grito se escuchó por los alrededores de Ame no Kisaki, asustando a más de uno y en el caso de la pelinegra ganandose una amenaza que prometía el peor de los castigos de parte de Dios si volvía gritar de semejante manera. Su día continuó como una serie de catástrofes, una tras otra.

Al perder tanto tiempo saliendo de su shock, no pudo desayunar y aún así llegó tarde a clases ganándose tarea extra. El hambre junto con la desesperación que sentía la chica le pasaron factura, mostrándose fatigada y sin poder prestar atención a clase.

Cuando finalmente terminó el día y era hora de comer fue rodeada por varias chicas que se veían entre ellas con una mezcla de expectación y emoción.

- Miyamae-san, nos estábamos preguntando.- dijo una chica castaña que estaba cerca de ella.- ¿Qué relación tienes con Masaru-san?

En cualquier otra situación Kanako hubiera estado en el cielo por estar rodeada de bellas chicas, casi podía imaginar su propio harem. Pero luego de esa pregunta no pudo evitar contorsionar su rostro en una mueca de desconcierto y desagrado, estaba lista para aclarar las cosas cuando una voz se le adelantó.

- Estaban en una cita, no, Kanako-chan?.- Las palabras de Sachi en lugar de ayudarla la hundieron más.

- No Sachi-san, te equivocas.- Para este punto Kanako estaba desesperada.- Apenas nos conocimos ayer y fue obligada por Mariya para ser su guía en el festival.

- A mi me dijo que ya se conocían de antes.- Contestó la ojiazul.- Él realmente está muy interesado en ti, además de comportarse como todo un caballero contigo.

- ¡Te equivocas!.- A estas alturas de la conversación Kanako había mudado el color de su rostro a un rojo intenso

- Miyamae-san.- Intervino Yuzuru.- No nos dimos cuenta que esto es un tema delicado para ti.- Por primera vez en todo el día se sintió comprendida, lástima que eso duro poco. - Te apoyamos y te deseamos la mejor de las suertes. – Terminó guiñándole un ojo como muestra de su apoyo.

No tuvo tiempo a explicar nuevamente porque fue básicamente felicitada por todas las chicas no solo de su salón sino incluso alumnas de grados superiores e inferiores mientras se dirigía a comer junto con sus amigas. Todo este lío tenía nombre y apellido, que por cierto no había visto en todo el día, sabía que Mariya y Matsurika estaban haciendo algo a sus espaldas para burlarse de ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en dónde estaba ese par?

Cuando llegó a la cafetería se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, al ver una mesa custodiada por dos mayordomos, en el fondo de la cafetería con todas sus comidas favoritas. Y aún más extraño cuando uno de los que custodiaba la mesa se acercó a donde estaban y las guió a la mesa.

- Miyamae-sama, la estábamos esperando

La confusión de la pelinegra crecía a cada segundo y la preocupación en su rostro hizo que Kiri entrara en modo de protección y se pusiera delante de la misma.

- ¿Qué está pasando?.- preguntó Kiri

- Es un regalo de parte de Masaru-sama para Miyamae-sama.- Todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería no dejaron de observar a la pelinegra sin cierta admiración. – Ustedes también están invitadas.

La pelinaranja solo asintió con la cabeza antes de decir. - No es increíble, Kanako-chan, es como si fuera un príncipe cortejando a una princesa

- Es cierto Sachi. – Apoyó Yuzuru

Mientras sus amigas discutían sobre la suerte de la susodicha, esta no paraba de pensar que esto era solo una de las muchas trampas de Mariya. Lástima que sus sentimientos conspiradores desaparecieron ante el primer bocado de tan exquisita comida.

- Si Miyamae-san sale con Masaru-san serán todos sus días de esta manera.- comentó distraídamente Yuzuru.- Después de todo él es todo lo que un novio puede ser

- Es verdad Yuzuru-san, nacido en una de las familias más influyentes del país, hijo único, inteligente, educado.- El comentario de la chica de lentes no causó un buen efecto en la pelinegra.

- Kiri-san, te equivocas, no creo que yo le interese. Seguro es solo un pago por guiarlo en el festival

- ¡Que modesta eres Kanako-chan!. – Sachi era toda una romántica.- Pero si tú eres tan linda y amable

Cuando terminaron de comer y se retiraron de la mesa notaron como los mayordomos permanecían cerca de ellas, quienes al notar el desconcierto de las chicas se explicaron de la siguiente manera. – Por ordenes de Masaru-sama estamos aquí para ayudar en lo que necesite, Miyamae-sama, no dude en decirnos en que le podemos ayudar.

- Soy Genji.- Se presentó el mayor de los dos, que tenía aspecto de mayordomo inglés.

- Soy Kuro.- Fue lo mismo con el más joven que era muy parecido a un host no solo por su aspecto sino también por su cabello rojo.

Si antes era solo un rumor ahora parecía un circo completo porque desde ese momento todas las miradas de las alumnas, profesores y demás personas no se apartaban del grupo conformado por las chicas y los dos hombres que las acompañaban. Cuando finalmente se separaron para dirigirse a sus hogares y dormitorios, Kanako no pudo sentir más el peso de su situación porque ahora tenía a dos hombres siguiéndola, fue un alivio ver la puerta de entrada a su dormitorio porque eso significaba que ellos ya no podrían entrar. Pero cuando paso las puertas y ambos hombres todavía estaban detrás de ellas se giró con toda la intención de desaparecerlos.

- Sucede algo Miyamae-san?.- Preguntó Kuro

- Ustedes no pueden estar aquí!.- Señaló con su dedo al dormitorio.- Es un santuario para las doncellas, si Dios los ve aquí ….- No pudo continuar con su amenaza porque la figura de la cuidadora del dormitorio dos se materializó a su lado.

- Me llamabas Miyamae-san.- La pelinegra se llevó un susto de muerte. - ¿Quiénes son ellos?, ¿Acaso son amigos tuyos?

La pelinegra negó fervientemente con la cabeza aterrada ante lo que le podría pasar.

- Disculpe, nosotros somos los mayordomos que Masaru-sama ha enviado para cuidar a Miyamae-san.- Explicó el mayor.- Tenemos ordenes de estar al pendiente de Miyamae-san las 24 horas al día.

- Ya veo.- Asintió la encargada del dormitorio.- Pero como ve, este es un dormitorio solo para las alumnas y no se admiten hombres.

- Si ese es un problema entonces tendremos que solucionarlo de inmediato.- Genji buscó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta un sobre que se lo extendió a la encargada.- Esto debe compensar las molestias causadas.

En cuanto Dios abrió el sobre sacó un papel y mientras lo veía solo asentía con la cabeza.- Ok, pero solo pueden estar aquí durante el día, la noche no se permiten hombres.

Kanako no lo podía creer, acababa de ver un soborno en toda la ley y lo peor de todo es que Dios lo había aceptado como si nada.

- Miyamae-san, tienes algo que decir?.- Había olvidado la habilidad que tenía para leer mentes. – No, entonces todo está arreglado.

Vale decir que las cosas se ponían más extrañas a tal punto que ya cansada de todo. Se despidió de todos, sin evitar escuchar de ambos mayordomos que la verían en la mañana. Finalmente había llegado a su dormitorio, solo para encontrarlo vacio. En vez de tomarlo como una mala señal, decidió que no era nada y se fue a dormir cansada de todo lo que le había pasado en ese día.

* * *

Los tres días siguientes fueron prácticamente idénticos, solo que ahora llamaba más la atención al tener a dos hombres detrás de ella casi todo el día. Y lo peor de todo es que todos parecían estar de acuerdo con la presencia de los mayordomos porque TODOS lo tomaban como si fuera algo normal.

En esos tres días no tuvo noticias de Mariya y Matsurika, en parte estaba preocupada por su ausencia y en parte agradecida de no tener que toparse con ese par. Pero a la mañana del cuarto día, mientras se despertaba se encontró de frente con el rubio que la miraba de un modo que no podía descifrar parecía ligeramente decepcionada.

- Oh Kana-chan!.- Se sentó en la cama de la pelinegra que por instinto se pegó a la cabecera.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Ma-ma-ma-mariya, te juro que yo no tenía idea.- Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la mano del rubio se acercó a su mejilla y la tocó.- ¡NO ME MATES!

Pero al no sentir la urticaria se dio cuenta de inmediato. – Shizu-san, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Mi hermano me ha pedido que cambiara de lugares con él de manera indefinida, no me dijo la razón.- Shizu lucía bastante preocupada mientras le explicaba.- Hace tres días apareció en la mansión y solo dijo que íbamos a cambiar de lugares.

- ¿Acaso tenemos otra revisión médica?

- No, eso solo se hace una vez al año

- Entonces estoy soñando otra vez.- Murmuro la pelinegra

- ¿Dijiste algo Kana-chan?

Una sonrisa nada sana se asomó por sus labios y mientras se acercaba a la desconcertaba rubia fue detenida en el acto por un diccionario que le dio de lleno en un costado de su cabeza, estrellándola contra la pared.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, señorita cerda.- Dijo Matsurika desde el otro extremo de la habitación.- Estoy aquí para cuidar a Shizu-sama.

- ¡Matsurika!.- La rubia se acercó a la inconsciente pelinegra. – Te pasaste

- Hay que ser constante con Kanako-sama para corregirla de sus terribles hábitos

- ¿Esto es idea de mi hermano, verdad?.- Acomodó a la rubia en la cama. – Ahora entiendo porque Kana-chan escogió a Masaru-san

- ¿Quién sabe?. – Se encogió de hombros.- Vámonos Shizu-san o va a llegar tarde

- Pero Kana-chan

- Es sábado, puede quedarse tirada en la cama todo el día

- Supongo que estará bien aquí. – Se volteo a ver a la inconsciente pelinegra antes de salir junto con Matsurika.- Solo espero que mi hermano no se pase esta vez.

* * *

Para cuando Kanako despertó ya era entrada la tarde. Maldita Matsurika, siempre arruinando sus avances con Shizu. Y en ese momento lo recordó, había intercambiado lugares con Mariya y de manera INDEFINIDA, no importa en algún momento estaría solas con Shizu y cuando eso pasara. Un hilo de sangre corría por su nariz, definitivamente era el cielo. Finalmente su amada madre en el cielo se había acordado de ella y le estaba dando carta blanca para estar con su predestinada.

Se vistió tranquilamente y salió en busca de comida, era un milagro no haberse topado con el par de mayordomos que la seguían desde hace días. Con lo que no contaba era que al llegar a la estancia se iba a topar no solo con ellos, sino también con los hermanos Shidou, sus sirvientes y Masaru.

Este último cuando la vio llegar se acercó hasta quedar frente a la aterrada pelinegra, se inclinó delante de ella.- Lo siento mucho Miyamae-san, durante todo este tiempo no me di cuenta, todas las señales que me dio y no fue sino hasta que hable con Shidou-san que lo supe.

El terror le dio paso a la confusión.- ¿Eh?

- Nunca me imagine que un simple acto de amistad de parte de la hermana de Shidou fuera tan mal interpretado por mí que terminaría contrariándola tanto. – Terminó su discurso levantándose para mirarla a los ojos.- Realmente lo siento mucho Miyamae-san

- Nosotros también nos disculpamos Miyamae-san – dijo Genji mientras se acercaba a presentar sus debidos respetos junto con Kuro.- No nos imaginamos que estábamos cuidando a un futuro miembro de la familia Shidou.

- ¿Futuro miembro de la familia Shidou?.- Cuando Kanako intentó obtener una respuesta fue cortada en seco cuando Mariya que estaba con el uniforme de Mihoshi se puso a su lado y pasó una mano por su cintura en un abrazo bastante posesivo.- ¡Q-q-que estás haciendo!

El mayor de los Shidou ignoró a la pelinegra y se dedicó a mirar con una mueca de desprecio y soberbia al chico en frente suyo.- Ya lo entendiste Masaru-san

- Por supuesto Shidou-san.- Le devolvió con creces la mirada. – Solo quiero decir una última cosa antes de irme

- Si vas a lamerte las heridas, hazlo en otro lado. – Apretó mas el agarre de la pelinegra causando que la urticaria que había empezado a salirle creciera con alarmante velocidad.

Lo último que todos esperaron fue que el ojiazul jalara con fuerza a la pelinegra y antes que pudiera decir algo fue silenciada por sus labios, su sistema que no estaba preparado para semejante ataque, acto seguido perdió el color y la consciencia.

- ¡Kana-chan!.- Una aterrada Shizu se acercó a la inconsciente chica.- ¡Resiste!

- ¿Qué haces Masaru?.- El rubio miraba divertido al chico más bajo.- Ella es mi prometida, recuerdas?

- Solo quería comprobar algo.- Una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó sus labios. – Sabes que ella no me es del todo indiferente.

- ¿De qué hablas, idiota?. ¡Acaso no ves en el estado en el que está!

- A eso mismo me refiero.- Le hizo una seña a sus mayordomos para que lo siguieran mientras salía. – Tuviste que rogar durante tres días completos por ella.

- ¡Vete al diablo!.- Gritó un furibundo Mariya antes de que los hombres desaparecieran por la puerta del dormitorio. Se regresó hacia donde se encontraban los otros cuidando de Kanako que estaba inconsciente en uno de los sofás.

- Eso era necesario, hermano.- Le reprochó Shizu.- Mira el estado en el que dejaron a Kana-chan.

- Tch

- Déjelo Shizu-sama, la desesperación lo llevó a los extremos. – Matsurika se ganó una mirada de odio del chico. – Después de todo le tomo tres días convencer a Masaru-sama sobre su relación con Kanako-sama.

- Hasta que al fin lo acepta. – Rindou sonreía de manera divertida ignorando del todo al rubio.

- ¿De qué hablas?.- Estaba harto de la situación, decidió salir del dormitorio.- Esa estúpida cerda hubiera terminando diciendo nuestro secreto

- Claro y por eso tuviste que hacer todo este circo.- A pesar de desaprobar las acciones de su hermano Shizu estaba feliz con el resultado.- Cuida a Kana-chan como lo haces siempre.

Se escuchó un portazo indicando que el rubio había salido de la estancia. Todos los presentes se miraron con una sonrisa de entendimiento.

- Me voy, Shizu-sama, Matsurika. – Se despidió de las chicas antes de salir tras el furibundo rubio.

- ¿Qué hacemos con Kana-chan?

- Supongo que tenemos que llevarla a la habitación.

- Matsurika. – La rubia miró a todos lados para asegurarse que estaban solas. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si Shizu-sama

- ¿Es verdad que mi hermano rogo durante tres días completos?

- Técnicamente amenazó a Masaru-sama pero sí eso puede contar como suplicar.- Levantó a la pelinegra del sofá y se la echó al hombro para encaminarse a la habitación.

Sintiéndose satisfecha con la respuesta, la rubia siguió a la sirvienta, sin poder evitar pensar en lo que pasaría mañana cuando terminara el intercambio con su hermano.

- No se preocupe Shizu-sama, Mariya-sama puede ser impaciente pero también es todo un caballero.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Matsurika?

- Porque va a esperar hasta la boda para cumplir totalmente con Kanako-sama.- La rubia se sonrojó de pies a cabeza ante el significado de la frase.- Además por ahora necesita que Kanako-sama se acostumbre al contacto físico para lograrlo.

- ¡Matsurika!


End file.
